She Hasn't Always
by Psycho Goddess
Summary: Sara’s changed, and Gil Grissom has to face the fact. (Future timeline, no spoilers)


** Disclaimer: ** Not mine. All rights belong to CBS, Anthony Zuiker and whoever else. 

**Author's Notes: **I'm pretty 'ship neutral on this show, but the idea wouldn't leave. The last few lines are from a song by Doc Walker, as is the inspiration for the title.

**Title: **She Hasn't Always

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Sara's changed, and Gil Grissom has to face the fact. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gris, it's Sara. My car broke down – again- and I was wondering if I could get a ride to work? You mentioned you drive right by before. Call me back, thanks."

If there had ever been stranger words left on an answering machine, Gil Grissom would have been hard pressed to find them. A year ago, maybe. Back when they were on friendly terms. But he had messed it up. Not that he _wanted_ to date her. At the time. But she had done well for herself. 

He dialed her number.

~*~

She opened the door, and a kitten shot out the front door. 

"Get back here Calypso!" 

She picked up the kitten on his way back in, giving it a half-natured scolding. 

"Hold on a sec Gris," she said, pulling a lipstick tube out of her purse. Puckering her lips, she applied the cinnabar colour. She then slipped past him, a haze of jasmine perfume.

She strode to the car, opened the door and plopped inside as if it was hers.

~*~

_ It reminded him of the first time they met. Going to San Francisco to visit the one person he had kept in contact with since college. There had been a rash of crimes, and the lab was backed up. David had roped him into working, and his partner on a B&E had been a rookie by the name of Sidle. _

_ He had driven, and the entire half hour she hadn't said a word. She sat still, looking forward. She hadn't even given him her name. _

_ On the scene, she had worked quickly and efficiently. It impressed him, and he wasn't used to being impressed. Too many sloppy rookies could turn any man cynical. _

~*~

This time was different. She slipped headphones on, and bopped in time to the music. The glow to her face had sent men after her recently. She had always been a beautiful girl, but it was like she finally saw it. She wore it now, and used it to her advantage.

It didn't suit her.

~*~

_They had been riding back to the lab before she spoke her first words not work related._

_ "How do you know David?"_

_ "College."_

_ "I should have suspected. The only people he knows are from work or college. Where are you from? Vegas, right?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "What's it like there?"_

_ "The only place in the world you can have a good time without having any fun." _

_ She gave a small chuckle, "So I've heard."_

_ A thought struck him._

_ "Dave says you're brilliant, really promising. What's your specialty?"_

_ "Materials and element analysis."_

_ "Is that so? What do you think of Wyson's theory regarding procedural errors in fibre samples?"_

_ It was a simple question, and he expected a prepackaged answer. To his surprise, she spoke her mind._

_ "His findings have been overrated. The sample he used was not wide enough to be accurate. The only area his claims have any validity is biologically produced fibres."_

_ "Interesting observation. But is there any proof to back up your statement?"_

_ The rest of the trip, she quoted facts and figures. _

_ The discussion continued long after their dinners had been cleared from the table. He was amazed by her._

~*~

He wasn't sure now when things had begun to change. One minute, she was Sara Sidle, level three CSI with a bright future professionally. The next she was the hot ticket around the office. 

She tore through the men, looking for something that was never there. Everything about her had changed ever so slightly, so that looking at her now was like looking at the Sara he knew in a carnival mirror.

~*~

_They had kept in touch when he returned home, and she was the first person he thought of when he needed to call in backup at the lab. She had worked that case with the same finesse he remembered. Offering her a job had seemed a logical step, especially with all the office politics she had been dealing with back home. _

_ They had worked side by side for four years, keeping their friendship as strong a possible while maintaining a professional demeanor._

_ That was the reason he had turned her down so coldly that night. Dinner would have been a great idea, even if it lead to nothing more. But that "more" was what worried him. It was too damn hard to stay objective while dating a coworker, especially someone who worked under him._

~*~

She was out of the car the minute he stopped, heading in for an early start to her shift.

"Sara…"

She stopped, and her whole body seemed poised. Waiting for him to make his move.

"Hey…what's your stance of Wyson's theory regarding procedural errors in fibre samples? Perhaps we could discuss it over some dinner?"

"Maybe some other time," she said frostily, turning on her heel.

~*~

_She hasn't always been this way  
I really can't believe  
How much that girl has changed  
She's out of my life, she's out of my reach  
I'm out of her mind, she's out of my league  
But she hasn't always been this way_

.....................

Reviews appreciated, as always.


End file.
